


Mommy.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: What happens when the babysitter tells John what he needs.And what he needs, is a mommy.-Mommy kink square-





	Mommy.

You’ve known the Winchester’s for years. Your parents had known the Campbell’s, once upon a time. When Mary had kids, and your parents had settled down close by, you were called to babysit for a night once or twice. Dean had been 2 or 3 years old. You had been 15. Then Mary died, and John went off the deep end. You watched the boys for a week while he all but vanished. Your parents not minding one bit, since they knew the life and what it did to a person. But then John came back, took the boys, and vanished again.

Until he knocked on your door years later, boys in tow. Sam then 2, Dean 6. He knew you knew. He knew, because your father had reached out when John dove in head first and almost died. He gave him shit, told him if he needed it, to leave the boys with you. You could keep them safe.

John Winchester has been knocking on your door every few months since.

Tonight, he just stumbled in, grumbling and cursing.

“ **John!** ” You tone was firm despite the whisper, and you glared at him.

“Where are the boys? They safe?” He all but ignored you and headed for your kitchen.

“Of course they are, and they’re _sleeping_.” You followed behind him as he pulled open your fridge. “I swear to god, if you wake those two up-”

“Don’t _threaten_ me, kid.” He opened a beer and slammed the fridge shut.

Before he could get it to his lips, you grabbed it out of his hand and slammed it onto the counter out of his reach. “I’m **not** a fucking kid anymore, John. I’m 22, and you’re in **my** goddamn home.”

His jaw clenched, his nose flared, and he was pissed. Pissed about the hunt, you were sure, but now also pissed at you. John Winchester wasn’t use to people going against what he said. John’s word was law in his mind, and to him, maybe you were still just a kid.

“You either wipe that look off your face or you get your ass in that corner. And take off your fucking boots, you’re tracked mud through my living room.”

With a defiant look, John toed off his boots and walked away, leaving them there. With a sigh, you picked them up and went to place them on a small mat by the door where the mud could dry. Grabbing the mop and bucket that still sat in the hall from earlier that day, you started moping up the mess. Once you made your way into the living room, you stopped seeing John sitting in the chair in the corner.

“John, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head and just sat there, elbows on his knees and looked blankly down at the floor.

“Something is wrong.” You put the mop into the bucket, and leaned it against the wall before moving across the room. You stopped in front of him, your hand pushing his hair back and making him look up at you. “You’re sitting in the boy’s time out chair.”

“You _told_ me to.” He mumbled, jerking his head to the side and your hand fell away.

“I _also_ told you to wipe that look off your face.” His eyes shot up to yours, and he had an ornery look on his face. “Don’t you give me that. I don’t take it from your 9 year old, and I ain’t taking it from you.” He grunted and looked down again. “If you’re going to act like a child, John. I’m going to treat you like one. Get your ass up and get in the shower.”

John took a deep breath and huffed it out through his nose as he stood, making you take a step back. “Yes, mom.” He muttered. Your eyebrows shot up at that, he he froze for a split second. “What? I said _Ma’am_.” He grumbled and stormed off.

You shook your head as he stomped up the stairs.

“Is that what you need, John?” He froze in the doorway of the spare room he slept in when he was around. He was dripping wet, nothing but a towel covering him. “Do you need someone to mother you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He swallowed and moved past you for the duffle bag that you had brought up and placed on the foot of the bed.

“Yeah you do.” He kept his back to you as he zipped open the bag. Reaching out, you ran your hand up his spine. “You watch me mother your boys like they were my own. Do _you_ need that, John? A firm but loving hand?”

“I need some fucking sleep.” He grumbled as he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and started to pull them on.

“You need a spanking for that attitude.” You watched as for a split second, he froze before continuing to pull his boxer briefs up his thighs. “ _Oh_ , John likes spanking.” You smiled. You moved a step to the side, and pulled your hand back as he dropped his towel, and adjusted the waistband of his boxer briefs. As soon as he reached into the bag again, your hand slapped his ass with all the force you could muster.

John jumped and spun around. “Don’t you-”

“Don’t _what?_ ” You kept eye contact, refusing to back down. Your hand moved back again, ready to smack the side of his ass, but his hand grabbed hold of your wrist.

“ _ **Don’t.**_ ” He growled.

“You’re not in control anymore, John. _I_ am.” You stepped in closer, your body pressed against his. “Just let go. Let me take over, let me take care of you. I can be your mommy too.”

 

Your fingers were spread out over the expanse of his chest, the little coarse hairs tickling between your fingers, and you loved it. Your head was forward, hair falling in your face as your hips rolled. A soft curse left his lips and you smiled. “I told you I’d take care of you.” You leaned forward and nipped at his jaw.

“ _Fuck_ , Mommy.” John’s hands slid up your thighs, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh.

“That’s my good boy.” You purred in his ear. “Are you going to keep doing as you’re told?” John quickly nodded and groaned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out, turning his head to meet your lips.

“Do you like the feel of mommy’s cunt?” The words came out breathless against his opened mouth.

“Fuck yes.” He moaned, his lips chasing yours.

“What does my good little boy want?” You nosed at his jaw, and his hands gripped your ass tight, trying to pull you closer. He kept pulling, grinding you against him, the hair as the base of his cock stimulating your clit. He let out soft grunts every time his arms pulled at you, and you smiled and let your body move with him.

“Wanna fuck you.” He growled. “Wanna fuck you senseless.”

“Do you wanna cum in mommy?” John nodded. “You wanna fill me up?”

“ _Please_.” He begged, arm wrapping around your waist and trying to pull you closer, not that he could. You could feel his cock twitching inside you, his heart was pounding under your chest. You knew he was barely holding it together. “Please.”

“Please _what_?”

“Please, mommy. Let me fuck you. Let me fill you with my cum. Let me-”

You pressed your lips to his, hard, cutting him off. He hissed, his lips curling back and you felt his teeth scraping against yours. “Fuck me good, John. Fuck me so I can’t walk tomorrow.”

With a growl, and a swift motion, he had you on your back underneath him. His lips went right to your pulse point, biting and sucking as he lined up and pushed in. “I’m not gonna last long.” His forehead went to your shoulder.

“We have _all night_ , John.” His head came up and he leaned down for a soft kiss. “Now **fuck me**.”

Sammy came running down the stairs at the first smell of breakfast. Dean was close behind when the smell of bacon hit him. “Morning, sir.” The 9 year old greeted his father.

“You been good while I was gone?” John picked up his mug of coffee and watched his oldest help Sam into his eat by pushing him closer to the table, before sitting across from his father.

“Yes, sir.  No trouble at all.”

“My living room carpet disagrees.” You teased Dean and looked over your shoulder at him, smiling when his face paled.

“I didn’t see a-”

“The boys were upset when they got rained out, and had to play inside, so they thought it would be fun to fill water balloons with juice. Was it fun?”

“No, ma’am.” Dean and Sam answered together, Dean looked down and waited for his dad to get mad.

“Not smart, son.” Dean looked up, surprised that that was all he got. “You’re going to do chores around the house to make up for it. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded. “Does that mean we’re staying?”

“For a few days, at least.” John answered then looked at you. You smiled and went back to cooking.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Sammy?”

“Are you our new mommy?”

You froze and turned to glance at John first. “Why do you think that, Sam?” John leaned forward in his seat, but Sam just looked to Dean, confused and unsure.

“Sammy woke up last night and woke me up.” Dean filled you both in. “We heard dad calling you mommy.”


End file.
